Sieh Das Stern
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: Aldebaran, bintang paling terang di rasi Taurus. Lalu, Orion dengan Bellatrix dan Betelgeuse-nya. Ada apa dengan Hiyori sehingga Shinji menghiburnya dengan menceritakan mitologi rasi bintang? Shinhiyo Canon! Surprise fic for my imouto, Kazuka! RnR?


**Yoriko's A/N:**Saya telah 'dirumahkan'~!! *ga ada yang nanya* Huff, syukurlah fic ini dapat selesai ditengah penantian saya menuju hari wisuda, mohon doanya ya! XD

ShinHiyo, salah satu _hinted_ _pair_ yang ada di Bleach. Saya melihat 'ada sesuatu yang lebih' diantara mereka. Entah mengapa saya yang penganut _straight_ murni, bisa suka sama pair yang terlihat pedofil ini.

Fic ini telah saya rencanakan sejak lama sebagai surprise fic, birthday fic buat salah satu adik perempuan saya: **kazuka rizu-ichirunatsu23 **a.k.a Nisa**.** Dulu dia adalah teman author yang pertama kali saya kenal di ffn ini XD.

Shigatsu ni juu san nichi… Tanjoubi Omedettou imouto-ku~!! XDDD Selamat ulang taun Kazu, semoga bisa meraih apa yang diinginkan, tambah shalihah, tambah berbakti pada ortu, tambah pinter, tambah cantik dan tambah dewasa. Maaf kalau onnie-mu ini ngga bisa ngasih apa-apa selain doa dan fic gaje ini.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach bukan punya saya… bener deh ngga boong! =.=

**Warning:** Shinji sedikit OOC dengan setting canon. POV orang pertama pelaku sampingan.

**Genre:** Friendship dengan Romance tersembunyi.

* * *

**Sieh Das Stern**

Bleach © Tite Kubo

.

.

a ShinHiyo fanfiction by Nagisa14137 Yoriko

Birthday fic for Kazuka-mouto ^^

* * *

"Tolong dibungkus sekalian, nona."

"Baiklah tuan, dengan kertas warna apa?" tanya pelayan toko itu.

"Merah saja…" ucapku singkat.

"Hadiah ini untuk kekasih atau—"

Cepat-cepat kupotong pertanyaan pelayan itu sembari mengibaskan tangan, "Ah… bukan pacar, hanya seseorang yang amat berarti bagiku."

Pelayan itu tersenyum. Lalu, dengan cekatan ia membungkus benda itu dan mengikatkan sebuah pita sebagai sentuhan terakhir.

"_Douzo_," ucap pelayan itu.

"_Arigatou_."

Setelah menyerahkan beberapa lembar yen, akupun pergi meninggalkan toko. Sempat kulirik jam dinding yang berada di toko tadi, sudah hampir setengah sepuluh malam.

**^__^9**

Aku berjalan menuju gudang markas kami. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya kutemukan juga sesuatu yang sepertinya cocok untukmu. Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin apa kau mau menerimanya atau tidak (bahkan menyukai dan mau memakainya). Tetapi yang terpenting perwujudan kepedulianku padamu.

Aku, sebagai pemimpin tidak resmi Vizard memang berusaha untuk memperhatikan setiap anggota— tak terkecuali kau— karena kita sudah seperti keluarga. _Hollowfication_ yang terjadi sekitar seratus tahun yang lalu, ternyata membuat kita semakin tegar. Memang, tak selalu hal yang buruk selamanya buruk, pastilah ada sesuatu yang baik dibaliknya.

Lampu ruangan bagian tengah masih menyala saat aku tiba di markas. Jam segini memang belum saatnya tidur bagi kami.

"Darimana saja kau, Shinji?"

Aku berharap yang bertanya seperti itu adalah kau. Tetapi ternyata…

"Lisa? Masih saja kau berkutat dengan majalah-majalahmu itu," ucapku sembari melonggarkan dasi yang melingkar di leher, "aku habis jalan-jalan."

"Apakah kau lupa? Hari ini hari ulang tahun Hiyori…" ucap Love.

Kugaruk kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu, "Yah, aku tahu itu."

"Kau ini pergi seharian Shinji, sejak pagi kau menghilang. Bahkan kau juga ketinggalan pesta ulang tahun kecil-kecilan untuk Hiyori."

"_Gomen_, Kensei."

Mataku menjelajah ruangan, mencari-cari sosokmu yang sempat kupikir akan segera menyerangku dengan sandalmu itu sambil berteriak, _'Mengapa jam segini kau baru pulang, hage!!' _ Tapi tidak ada. Bahkan _reiatsu-_mu sedikitpun tak kurasakan. Mengapa kau menyembunyikan _reiatsu-_mu, Hiyori?

Hingga satu jam kemudian, sosokmu belum juga muncul dihadapanku. Entah mengapa, mereka semua tidak ada yang memberitahu kemana kau pergi. Saat ini, hanya akulah yang masih terjaga. Duduk di sofa tanpa melakukan apapun. Huh… membosankan!

Melihat ada 'ketidakberesan' karena menit-menit berikutnya kau tak kunjung muncul, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mencarimu. Intuisiku mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya kau tak jauh dari sini. Lekas kugunakan mantel berwarna coklatku untuk melawan dinginnya malam dan tak lupa pula, turut kubawa Sakanade.

**^__^9**

Kau berada di atas atap gudang ini ketika aku menemukanmu. Kau menunduk, sembari melingkarkan tangan di lututmu. Di bawah sinar bulan dan jutaan bintang yang kehadirannya menghiasi malam di hari ulang tahunmu. Kau terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Sedang ada masalah apa kau, Hiyori? Hingga kau masih tidak menyadari kehadiranku yang kini berada di belakangmu.

Sempat kuberpikir untuk memanggilmu tapi kuurungkan. Lantas kulepas mantel coklat milikku lalu kuletakkan di punggungmu. Kau sedikit terkejut dan menoleh padaku. Kau diam saja, tidak menolak ketika mantelku telah menutupi punggungmu.

Kita bertemu pandang, sorot matamu itu…

Kau tak bisa menyembunyikannya dariku, Hiyori. Kau sedang sedih kan? Meski aku tahu kau memang gadis yang kuat dan tegar, yang tidak akan menangis meski seberat apapun masalah yang kau hadapi.

"Darimana saja kau, Shinji?" tanyamu kemudian.

"Err, aku… aku habis dari… dari—"

"_Hage!!_"

Sebuah sandal mendarat dengan mulus di wajahku. Namun, aku telah terbiasa menerima serangan seperti ini darimu.

"Hiyori, aku ini belum sempat menjawab pertanyaanmu, mengapa kau memukulku?"

"Huh, terlalu bertele-tele!" ketusmu.

Kemudian aku duduk tak jauh darimu, ikut menunduk seperti yang kau lakukan beberapa saat yang lalu. Kutanyakan mengapa kau menghilangkan _reiatsu-_mu dan mengapa disaat yang lain sudah terlelap, kaupun belum kunjung kembali.

Entah apa yang membuatmu tak menjawab pertanyaanku, kau kembali diam. Memeluk lututmu seperti tadi. Apakah kau marah padaku?

"Aku sedang ingin sendiri, Shinji. Tolong tinggalkan aku..."

"Tidak," tandasku cepat.

Kau memegang sandalmu, sudah dapat kutebak kau akan segera memukulku lagi. Namun, entah mengapa kau memakai kembali sandal itu.

Hal yang tidak biasa tengah terjadi padamu, Hiyori.

"Seratus tahun yang lalu… apakah kau masih ingat?"

Aku tertegun saat kau tiba-tiba mengatakannya. Kuarahkan pandanganku pada Sakanade yang tergeletak di samping kananku. Tentu saja aku masih mengingat itu semua. Ketika kita masih memegang jabatan penting di Gotei 13 bersama kawan kita yang lain. Tak terasa itu sudah lama sekali.

Kau kembali membuka suara, kau mengatakan bahwa kau tengah merindukan Hikifune-_taichou_, yang pada setiap hari ulang tahunmu banyak menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Sosok yang kutahu telah kau anggap seperti ibu.

Jadi, inilah penyebab semua tingkah anehmu?

Dasar… membuatku khawatir saja.

Aku mengerti bahwa kau sangat merindukannya. Percayalah… Hikifune-_taichou_ hingga kini pasti masih mengingatmu. Mendoakan untuk kebahagiaanmu di hari ulang tahunmu ini. Untuk itu, janganlah kau terlihat sedih begitu, Hiyori. Kau harus ingat bahwa kau tak sendiri, ada aku dan rekan lain yang masih bersamamu hingga detik ini.

"Lihatlah!" ucapku sambil menatap bintang-bintang di atas sana.

Kau mendongakkan kepalamu, mengikutiku menatap bintang-bintang itu.

"Ah… sayang sekali tidak terlihat jelas dari sini," ucapku lagi.

Kau mengernyitkan dahimu. Menyiratkan sebuah keingintahuan yang belum sempat kau lontarkan ke dalam sebuah pertanyaan.

Aku menghela nafas, "Benar-benar tidak terlihat…"

"Apanya yang tidak terlihat?" tanyamu akhirnya.

"Bintang urutan ketiga belas paling terang di langit. Bintang paling terang di rasi Taurus, Aldebaran…"

Kau memicingkan pandanganmu, menelaah langit… berharap dapat menemukan bintang yang kumaksud itu.

Kemudian kujelaskan padamu sedikit yang kutahu mengenai bintang yang istimewa itu.

"Aldebaran disebut juga _Bull's Eye_, warnanya yang _orange_ kemerahan dan terletak di kepala Taurus membuatnya terlihat seperti mata. Arti dari nama Aldebaran sendiri adalah pengikut, karena bintang ini terlihat mengikuti _Pleiades_ di langit."

Bola matamu membulat sempurna, pertanda kau bingung dengan sikapku yang tiba-tiba menjelaskan hal ilmiah seperti ini padamu. Mungkin kau berpikir bahwa aku sedikit mabuk atau apa. Tapi seharusnya kau mengetahui bahwa aku tidak pernah tertarik pada minuman beralkohol seperti itu.

"Lalu?" kau membuka suara.

"Rasi Taurus, tempat dimana bintang raksasa Aldebaran itu terletak, juga sama seperti umumnya rasi bintang yang lain, memiliki mitologi yang menjadi daya tarik sendiri. Konon, orang Yunani percaya bahwa Taurus adalah banteng jelmaan Jupiter. Beberapa hari sebelumnya, Jupiter bermimpi ada dua orang wanita yaitu _East_ dan _West_, yang bertengkar memperebutkan dirinya, pertengkaran tersebut diakhiri dengan kemenangan _West_. Jupiter menafsirkan itu sebagai pertanda bahwa ia harus meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya untuk pergi ke barat."

Sejenak, kutolehkan pandanganku padamu dan ternyata kaupun sedang memusatkan perhatianmu padaku. Aku tersenyum tetapi entah mengapa kau malah membuang muka dan kembali menatap langit.

"Akhirnya Jupiter menjelma menjadi banteng jinak diantara ternak peliharaan ayah Putri Europa.  
Entah mengapa Putri Europa terpikat oleh banteng jelmaan Jupiter itu dan duduk di atas punggungnya. Tak disangka, banteng itu melarikan Putri Europa menyeberangi lautan sampai ke _Crete_. Sesampainya di _Crete__,_ Jupiter menampakkan wujud aslinya sebelum akhirnya menikahi Putri Europa."

Sebuah senyuman tipis akhirnya mengembang di wajahmu. Kau menatap langit… mungkin kau sedang membayangkan Jupiter yang berubah wujud itu melarikan Putri Europa meninggalkan negeri asalnya.

Syukurlah apabila ini dapat menghiburmu.

Apakah kau masih ingin mengetahui kelanjutannya?

Kemudian, kujelaskan padamu sedikit tentang rasi bintang tetangga Taurus, Orion. Sebuah konstelasi dimana terdapat tiga bintang kembar yang berjajar membentuk Orion-_belt_.

"Keberadaan bintang Bellatrix dan Betelgeuse pada rasi ini membuatnya lebih istimewa. Orion sendiri mempunyai arti Sang Pemburu. Pada peta langit, Orion digambarkan berdiri di sebelah sungai Eridanus dengan dua anjing pemburunya, Canis Major dan Canis Minor—melawan Taurus yang telah membawa lari Putri Europa."

"Aku heran, darimana dan sejak kapan kau mengetahui tentang rasi bintang dan mitologinya itu. Jangan-jangan… kau menipuku!"

Aku tertawa kecil saat kau mengatakan hal itu. Melihatku tertawa kaupun terlihat bingung dan berkata…

"Shinji, sepertinya kau salah makan…"

Menit-menit berikutnya kuceritakan padamu perihal mitologi Orion. Sebuah rasi yang menurut masyarakat Yunani kuno adalah penjelmaan putra Raja Neptune. Orion menganggap dirinya pemburu terhebat di dunia. Putra raja itu tidak terima jika gadis yang diam-diam menawan hatinya itu—Putri Europa—dibawa lari dan menikah dengan Jupiter. Kukatakan padamu bahwa akhirnya perkelahian antara Orion dan Jupiter (Taurus),berakhir dengan kemenangan Jupiter. Kuakhiri mitologi itu dengan menceritakan bahwa akhirnya Jupiter dan istrinya hidup bahagia bersama tiga anak mereka, yaitu Minos, Rhadamanthys, dan Sarpedon.

Yah… kuakui, lagi-lagi sebuah akhir cerita yang klasik.

**^__^9**

"Terima kasih telah bersusah payah menceritakan itu semua padaku," ucapmu datar.

Kau melepas mantel coklatku yang semula melekat di punggungmu. Lalu, kau melemparnya kearahku seolah-olah kau sudah tidak peduli lagi pada dinginnya malam.

"Terima kasih juga untuk itu, aku tidak kedinginan…"

Lalu, aku menatapmu. Terus terang saja aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa hari ini kau begitu 'diam'.

Meskipun awalnya ragu, akhirnya kutanyakan juga padamu, "Kau marah padaku?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, kau malah berdiri. Tangan kananmu bersiap mengeluarkan Kubikiri Orochi dari sarungnya. Kedua alisku bertaut, tidak mengerti akan tindakan apa yang selanjutnya kau lakukan.

Apakah kau sebegitu kesalnya hingga ingin bertarung denganku?

"Aku perlu memberimu pelajaran, Shinji. Terima ini!!"

_Trang__…_

Suara Sakanade yang menangkis Kubikiri Orochi, terdengar nyaring di malam yang sunyi ini.

"Kau kenapa, Hiyori!" bentakku.

Kau mendekatkan satu tanganmu di dekat wajah, bermaksud memanggil _inner_ hollow-mu. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau seserius ini. Namun, maaf… aku tidak ingin bertarung denganmu. Dengan gerakan cepat kupentalkan Kubikiri Orochi hingga terlepas dari genggamanmu. Kau bermaksud mengambil kembali _zanpakutou_-mu itu tapi kau kalah cepat dariku.

Kubikiri Orochi kini berada di tanganku.

"Kembalikan pedangku, Shinji!!"

"Tidak. Sebelum kau menjelaskan ada masalah apa kau sebenarnya…"

Kau melepas sandalmu, memukulku berkali-kali dengan benda itu.

"Kau menghilang seharian, _hage_! Kau tidak bilang pergi kemana! Kau tidak ikut pesta yang disiapkan Kensei dan yang lainnya untukku! Kau melupakan hari ulang tahunku! Lalu, kau kembali dan bicara padaku seolah-olah semuanya baik-baik saja!! Tanpa permohonan maaf?!"

Kau berhenti memukulku dan terdiam.

Apakah aku tidak salah lihat? Ada lapisan bening yang mulai muncul di bola matamu. Kau seperti akan… menangis.

"Kau bodoh, Shinji! _Hage! Hage! Hage!! HAGE!!!_"

"Apakah hal inilah yang membuatmu pergi dan menghilangkan _reiatsu-_mu? Karena kau kesal padaku?"

Kau menjawab itu semua dengan sebuah tinju yang mendarat di perutku. Aku mengaduh sembari memegang perutku yang baru saja kau hadiahi tinju itu. Namun, kini kau sudah terlihat lebih tenang. Mungkin emosimu sudah kau keluarkan bersamaan dengan ucapan dan pukulan tadi.

"Kalau begitu, maaf…" ucapku pelan.

Kau membuang muka, tanpa mengucapkan 'baiklah' atau 'tidak' atas pernyataan maafku barusan.

"Aku pergi seharian bukan berarti aku lupa bahwa hari ini ulang tahunmu. Justru karena aku ingat, makanya aku pergi."

Kau memandangku dengan tatapan—aku tidak mengerti maksud perkataanmu.

"Terserah kau sajalah, aku tidak peduli kemana kau pergi. Yang penting, aku puas sudah menghajarmu tadi. Sekarang, kembalikan Kubikiri Orochi milikku!"

Serta merta, kuserahkan _zanpakutou_ milikmu itu. Kau tersenyum tipis pertanda kau merasa menang karena telah meluapkan semua kekesalanmu padaku. Kukenakan mantel coklat yang sempat berpisah dengan pemiliknya ini.

"Aku tidak ingin meminjamkan mantelku ini lagi padamu…"

Kini sebuah tendangan mendarat di kaki kananku.

"_Hage_! Sudah sempat kupinjamkan, kenapa kau menendangku!" teriakku.

"Kau yang _hage_! Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu padaku!"

Seperti biasa, kita kembali bertengkar. Kau menarik rambutku. Aku menjewer telingamu. Kau mencubit lenganku. Aku mencubit pipimu. Tanpa henti, hingga kita mengaduh kesakitan dan sama-sama berteriak…

"_Hentikan!!"_

Lalu, kau dan aku sama-sama menghentikan 'perkelahian' yang seperti anak kecil tadi.

"Sudah malam, aku akan kembali," katamu.

"_Chotto matte_ …"

Kau menghentikan langkahmu dan kembali menatapku, "Apa lagi?!"

"Seharian aku pergi mencari sesuatu untukmu. Terimalah, semoga kau menyukainya. Selamat ulang tahun, Hiyori…"

Dengan cepat aku mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari dalam saku kemejaku. Lalu, kuletakkan di atas kepalamu. Kau terpaku, tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Baru beberapa saat kemudian ketika aku sudah berjalan menjauhimu. Kau berteriak…

"Tidak sopan menaruh sesuatu di kepala orang, Shinji!!"

Aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Aku berharap dapat terus mendengar teriakanmu dan merasakan pukulan-pukulanmu. Karena inilah yang menjadi ciri khas antara kau dan aku. Karena kaulah, seseorang yang sejak dulu ingin kulindungi.

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau akan menyukai hadiah dariku itu. Aku senang… karena mulai hari esok dan seterusnya benda itu selalu kau kenakan…

… _tiga jepit rambut__, dengan aksen manik-manik berwarna hijau dan merah._

.

.

**Zu Ende**

* * *

.

****D'Poem****

**.**

Jutaan bintang bertebaran di atas sana

Sinar yang ia pancarkan membuat semua orang ingin menggapainya

Termasuk aku

Kau

Kita

Lihatlah bintang itu!

Yang seolah-olah melambaikan tangannya padamu

Berharap bahwa kau dapat mengambilnya

Untuk kau persembahkan kepada orang-orang terkasih

Lihatlah bintang itu!

Yang selalu memberimu semangat ketika kau merasa gagal

Yang kekuatannya mampu memberimu sugesti positif bahwa kau pasti bisa!

Lihatlah bintang itu!

_Kann du stern sehen?_

.

* * *

**Pojok ****Curhat Author:**

Saya sempat putus asa dan sedih saat akan mem-_publish _fic ini pagi tadi karena jaringan internet di kota saya _trouble_. Saya khawatir gagal mem-_publish_ pada hari H ini karena berulang kali internet masih bermasalah ketika saya coba di jam-jam berikutnya. Namun, Alhamdulillah akhirnya bisa juga. Terima kasih banyak buat Jessica sepupuku tersayang, yang telah menghibur dan memberi semangat pada saya. Tidak ketinggalan, terima kasih juga buat Nana.

Buat Kazu: Yah, inilah yang onnie maksud di sms waktu itu sebagai 'banyak memberikan kejutan'. Waktu itu onnie sempat bingung waktu Kazu bilang sedang menyukai _korean_ _real-person fic._ Dalam pikiran saya saat itu, "Jangan-jangan kazu ngga suka kalau saya buatkan fiksi anime." Sehingga saya sempat berpikir untuk membuat _real-person _fic tapi ternyata saya tidak mengetahui dan mendalami karakter-karakternya .

Maaf kalau ternyata membuat Kazu kecewa. Sekali lagi, Happy Birthday ya! ^_^

**NB:** Saya menemukan banyak FanArt ShinHiyo di internet yang bagus XD, salah satunya gambar Hiyori lagi nunduk sambil meluk lutut (mungkin menangis) terus Shinji nyelimutin dia pakai mantel/selimut, gyaaa! Keren! Dari situlah saya terinspirasi scene di atas.

.

_Sign w__ith a bouquet of Ashanty for my: umma, twinnie, cousin, nakama, niece, imouto and otouto._

_._

Terima kasih telah membaca, apalagi mereview ^^


End file.
